Pecado original
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Ken era un manojo de dolor, Rize un puñado de mentiras.


**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

**Prompt:** 006\. Apenas respiraba [Tabla "Corazón Delator"; minutitos]

**N/A:** este fic va dedicado a **Binge Eater** porque escribe de maravilla y son su otp. Ojalá se entere de que esto existe y sea de su agrado. Ya no sé qué carajos con mis escritos *rueda*

* * *

— **¿T**ienes hambre, Kaneki-kun?

_Porque yo sí, mucha_.

(Se me antoja un puñado de carne fresca y jugosa, de un joven hombre de ser posible, listo o intelectual, con piel suave y fácil de desgarrar y masticar, que se deslice con sencillez a través de mi garganta en un dulce "_plop_".

Y que haya ruido,

oh tanto ruido,

gritos agónicos que no tienen nada que envidiarle a Beethoven ni Mozart. Rebosantes melodías de pasión y pánico febril, ¿no es maravilloso, acaso?

Quiero sangre como condimento, para arrancar un esternón, una vértebra,

—hueso a hueso— engullendo los músculos con más placer. Tsukiyama asegura que sus platillos son excelsos, pero yo... la comida, _mi comida_, la prefiero al natural y mi estómago ruge, se me retuerce, necesito llevármelo a la boca).

Ken sacudió la cabeza, el sudor descendiendo a través de su frente. Rize lo notó. Notó también cómo sus venas se hinchaban, con el pulso acelerándose desbocado, y le fue inevitable sonreír, con dulzura actuada y soberbia.

Para sus adentros sonreía igual, la diferencia yacía en que la exterior era discordante. Aunque sus ojos ablandados derrochaban seguridad escondían malicia. Y le dieron ganas de salir del telón, dejar la farsa, más no lo hizo.

— Estoy segura de que tienes hambre —continuó.

«De muerte, de desorden, de fuego, de poder».

— Y yo, yo que me recorto y soy un álbum necesitado de nuevas fotografías, tengo hambre también.

«_De ti_».

— No, no, no, no, no, no, no —la voz de Kaneki fue débil, un murmullo, apenas. Al poco rato adquirió mayor tono y fuerza. Casi gritaba.

Para él. Para ella.

(¿para nadie?).

No sabía, cómo podía saberlo. Él, un sin nombre.

— Tú no eres un don nadie—le susurró Rize con ternura, abrazándole por la espalda y subiendo poco a poco sus dedos cubiertos de barniz hasta posarlos en su pecho tembloroso debido al miedo, a las ansias. Apretó las uñas entorno a este, con cariño. Ken se sacudió, con violencia— eres Kaneki-kun.

(Eres mío).

Y él lloraba. Y ella reía.

— Detente —suplicó. _Prosigue_—. Rize... san.

— No hay que avergonzarse de ser tú mismo. Somos ghouls, ¿así que qué más da si un monstruo que se cree humano te tacha de inmoral?

_¿No asesina gente a otra gente? ¿Cuál es la diferencia?_

— Te equivocas —balbuceó él, furioso. Rize no supo discernir el interlocutor al cuál iba dirigido. No era de importancia, realmente. La saliva escurría, como savia de un árbol herido. Era una cuestión de micro minutos (segundos). Y pronto él se dejaría arrasar. Porque le pertenecía en cuerpo, y ahora lo quería en alma—. _No,_ sí, no sé... —Rize le acunó en sus pechos, arrullándole, silenciándole.

_Yo no sé qué es el amor_

_pero creo que podría_

_[amarte_

_sí podría,_

_no por quién eres sino por lo qué hay en tu persona_

_tus órganos son bellísimos_.

Ken dio un gemido sutil, el tacto de Rize era de terciopelo y sin embargo le infringía cortes, una cuchilla disfrazada en piel. Cuánto le gustaba. Le recordaba que estaba vivo, como Yamori y sus cuentas, más o menos iban de mil menos siete, ¿por qué no ciento tres?

Y en la distancia oía el eco de una risa.

(Quien reía era yo).

Sólo que se bañaba en ríos de escarlata y hoyos negros. Un vacío —existencial—. Y tenía las manos atadas, los pies descalzos, una mente en ebullición a punto de estallar.

— ¿Y bien, Kaneki-kun?

No asimilaba la idea de qué venia a continuación.

— Rize-san.

La hora de la cena. Tal vez. Y en la distancia una madre se deshacía en lágrimas, pidiéndole perdón por no escogerlo por sobre su tía. Pero–

Ya no.

Ya no más.

— _Mamá_.

Rize le acarició la cabellera, delineó su frente, sus párpados, su nariz, su mentón.

Depositó un beso casto en cada uno de esos lugares, demorándose un poco en la boca sanguinolenta con los restos de Kaneki, de quien solía ser, y que Yamori le obligó a tragarse hasta adquirir la razón y perder la locura.

Siempre con una sonrisa cocida, cuyo dueño del hilo y agujas era Ken mismo.

Y _ah_,

era tan exquisito, tan demacrado y casi lo tenía en la punta de la lengua

(el corazón de él hecho jirones).

Kaneki se removió, varias veces, deshaciéndose de las cadenas que le oprimían —en su interior— y quedando frente a frente.

— Por ti, seré _lo que sea_.

Palabras bonitas, carentes de afecto.

— M-mi comida. Rize-san.

_Mi confidente, mi todo, mi nada_.

¿Por

qué…?

_Y__o debo comer, comer es proteger_.

— Sí. ¿No es verdad? Debes alimentarte apropiadamente.

Muchos amantes ya habían tocado las nubes al sentirse enamorados, ¿qué había con el infierno? Pues más espacio. Ya no deberían angustiarse por pagar la calefacción, tampoco. Y a ella el éxtasis le aguijoneaba como su kagune a un desafortunado.

Lo palpaba. Ahí en el torso de Kaneki, ahí en sus brazos que la envolvían, aceptándola implícitamente. Por eso en sus labios afloró una hilera de pétalos de margarita filosos.

«Dime, dime que tienes hambre».

_Sí_.

—Entonces —la miró una última vez; con una telaraña de emociones contradictorias volando en su mirada que poco a poco se tornaba asesina— no seas como tu madre, Kaneki-kun.

(Come).

Empezando a devorarla de adentro hacia afuera, agitado (come).

Partió por sus muslos blandos, hasta las entrañas que un romántico cualesquiera tacharía como contendedor de mariposas (come).

Ella siseó, de placer, de aflicción, qué más daba, si significaban lo mismo (come).

A él le arrancaron la vista, observando así un mundo nuevo y despiadado. Acarició sus rincones más inhóspitos con la lengua y los dientes y las manos todos empapados en una lluvia de sangre y lágrimas (_come_).

— Perdón, Rize-san —y estaba _tan_ cerca del punto álgido. Donde la carne retornaba a la carne. Masticando, cortando, rugiendo, hasta no quedar bocado alguno. "_Plop_"—, no me arrepiento.

Entonces Kaneki era un manojo de dolor, Rize un puñado de mentiras.

(¿A que ha sido una cena esplendorosa?)

Y él lloraba, y él reía, y ella se había extinguido.

.

.

Pero él ya no era él.

(Sólo vestigios de oscuridad blanca).

Al final, Kaneki Ken se devoró a sí mismo.


End file.
